


{ untitled college au }

by PostApocolypticAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: (chapter 3), BDSM, College AU, F/M, Oral Sex, there's probably gonna be multiple parts to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: When Mulder starts pulling away, his attention drifting away from Scully, they go on a break. After an incident in a bar causes there paths to meet, Mulder and Scully realise they have a lot to talk about.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You may have read this originally in 50 days of prompts, it was the 22nd prompt in that list. Well, since the 50 prompts are no longer available to read I've taken out that prompt and turned it into it's own thing. I might update this as I go. Expect them to be mainly smutty.

They weren’t in the best of places to say the least. Which was a shame because Mulder had a found a good one in Scully. Years running after Phoebes and Dianas- people who would just use and abuse him, Scully was an angel brought to him in the form of a tiny package of adorableness with freckles he spent endless nights counting and naming, red curls that were messy and unruly because she hadn’t had time to do it today and countless round glasses because she kept losing them (or that one pair he broke because he sat on them but he doesn’t talk about that)

But Scully was too good to be true, too good for him. His attentions were always elsewhere- not towards other girls- but always looking at the sky, ignorant of her needs because hacking government websites with his friends was more important than Friday Movie Night on the rare nights Scully was actually free.

And that, ultimately, is what ended their relationship.

Well, not ended completely, simply “put on pause” had been the words Scully had used. Mulder had taken it as ended.

Sick of him moping around, those same friends had dragged him to a bar with the promise of getting him drunk, getting him laid, and helping him forget Scully.

Neither of those things had worked out yet. Except maybe the first because Mulder was definitely tipsy.

Drinking wasn’t always the best option for Mulder. A toss of a coin; heads- he’s affectionate, tails- he’s miserable.

The gods chose miserable tonight.

Langly is talking about a future campaign and Mulder finds himself wholly uninterested. His eyes wander over to the commotion at the bar- a lot more interesting than his friends’ conversation- and wonders if he is completely sloshed because that same little red-head, the one wearing those tight little jeans that make her ass look fantastic and instantly give him a hard-on, the one he is meant to be forgetting about is standing at the bar.

She’s with her friends, no doubt. For the same reasons he is? No, that’s not Scully. She doesn’t mope when bad things happen, unlike him. She’s resilient, able to get up and move on. She’s here to have fun.

He thinks about leaving. The longing he feels watching her is almost too much to bear but his second drink remains virtually untouched and to go would make his friends wonder why. One look over to the bar and they would know.

Instead Mulder stays glued to his seat, unwanting to stay but unable to go. He was too caught up gazing at Scully that he just about realises that she’s talking to another person, another boy, and breaks often mean allowing the other to sleep with another person, without consequence and judgement but Mulder can’t help but want to turn his face away, his heart deflating at how flirty and friendly she is with this person who has no right to her, because she is his.

But she isn’t. And that sadness consumes him, a dark pit forming in his stomach, the beer churning unpleasantly inside. He wants to turn that sadness into anger, call her every derogatory insult he can think of; _bitch_ , _slut_ , _whore_ but also he can’t. He can’t because that’s the same person he’s called _gorgeous_ , _beautifu_ l, and _lovely_. Because those three former words aren’t what she is. Because who is he to deny her attention once again?

But when he looks away from the boy, with his smarmy smile, and hands itching to touch her, back to Scully he notices how unhappy she looks, how uncomfortable- her eyes searching around, lingering somewhere at the back, calling out for her friends maybe?

_Calling out for help._

Scully doesn’t want this boy anywhere near her.

Mulder’s up and out of his seat before he even realises himself. He knocks the table some point on his way up, he knows this because his knee hurts and his friends have stopped talking.

“Where are you going?” he hears Byers ask.

“To get another drink,” he excuses immediately.

“You’ve barely touched the one we got you forty minutes ago,” Langly says though at this point Mulder doesn’t response, he’s moved away, heading towards the bar.

An opening is made just in time, somebody moves out of the way and it lands him right next to Scully. She doesn’t see him, her back to him but Mulder looks towards her unwanted companion and see’s he’s busy collecting his drink.

He taps her side, twice, their secret code along with three knocks on the door.

“You alright?” he asks when she turns to look at him. His elbows are against the bar, he’s leaning down, he doesn’t think the boy can see him.

She looks surprised to see him but quickly recovers.

“Not really,” she says looking miserable. “He’s been trying to hit on me all night. I told him my boyfriend was on the way.”

The look of pleading in her eyes tells him enough. With all his might he doesn’t smirk, to be a gentleman, to do her a favour.

They’re still on a break.

He stands up to his full height, almost towering over everyone at the bar. The other boy is concentrating paying and Mulder puts his hands on Scully’s hips.

And God do they know they belong there. He barely believe he’s touching her again, his brain on constant repeat: _you’re doing her a favour, you’re doing her a favour_.

And yes, he’s doing her a favour but if this is the last time he gets to touch her like this, he’s going to make it last, going to get something out of it.

So when the boy turns to resume talking to Scully, Mulder pulls her into him, his lips descending on hers. It’s not gentle at all, it’s one of possession, his tongue invading her mouth upon contact. He’s taking it too far, he knows, but Christ he’s missed kissing her like this, missed kissing her at all.

One hand climbs up to her hair, keeping her there, the other onto her ass, pulling her even closer.

It takes everything he has but he needs to, he forces her eyes open and stares directly at the other boy’s.

And it was worth it. The other boy seems dumbstruck for a moment, a look of jealousy in there too, and a hint of sadness that she isn’t his.

_That’s right, fucker, she’s mine_ , he thinks.

They pull away, probably when the needs for air becomes too much, and she’s smiling at him, her once red lips swollen.

_I did that_ , he thinks gleefully, never sick of the sight.

He takes her hand, interlocking their fingers, just another thing that fits so well.

“You ready to go home, baby?” he asks looking at her.

“Sure,” she says and she pulls him away from the bar.

When they’re out of sight of the boy, he stands off to the side so she can get her bag, say bye to her friends. He doesn’t even bother with his and when she returns, he follows her out.

“I meant what I said, Scully,” Mulder says once they are outside, the cool night air hitting their skin. “We can go home.”

It’s not an I _can take you home_ , it’s a _We can go home_. After that kiss, after his hands on her body he never wants them anywhere else again.

But Scully is, as should be, apprehensive. She plays with the strap of her bag.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to do that, Mulder,” she says. “It was mean.”

He knew he shouldn’t have tried to push his luck, should’ve just offered to take her home. He kicks the ground, a rock on the gravel.

“I’ll do right this time, Scully.” He knows he’s pleading, begging. “Please, just give me a second chance.”

Her attention is diverted to the bar doors opening again, a couple stumble out, no older than Freshmen. They are drunk and in love, stumbling around the place and laughing as they do so.

That was them once, Mulder muses. Having got in early enough before security arrive, drinking alcohol they sneaked in, and stumbling out ready to rip each other’s clothes off in the nearest alleyway- one time they did.

“Are you drunk, Mulder?” Scully asks, turning her attention away from the couple and back to him.

“Not anymore.” _Only on you._

“We need to talk, then.”

She starts walking ahead and Mulder follows. They don’t touch, they don’t speak but it’s a start, a chance at a second go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully head back home to talk things through but not before reverting back to some old habits.

Her lips slide against his, wet and eager, her tongue quickly invading his mouth. His back collides painfully with the wall she pushes him into. He should find the light switch but his hands are glued to her body, skimming her back, grabbing her ass in handfuls. It’s unlike the kiss in the bar, that kiss was for show, this kiss is real and, ultimately, not something they should be doing.

Mulder pulls away but Scully doesn’t quite get to hint. She chases after him and even when Mulder moves his head out of reach, her lips attach to his neck, sucking and biting at his skin.

His eyes close as the pleasure courses through his body, electricity swirling around his bones. Sometimes he was convinced she was a real siren, destined to lure him into the sea and kill him. So badly does he wants to fall under her spell right now, to give in and leave the talking to another time, to another day.

But no. They both know sex doesn’t fix things. It repairs the issue for a time until even the pleasure and fun isn’t enough to hold it together anymore and their relationship breaks down once again.

A cycle that keeps going. They both said they would break it.

“Scully.” He pushes at her shoulders trying to create space between them to think clearly before another mistake it made. “Scully, stop.”

She lifts onto her tiptoes, trailing wet open kisses that have him melting up his neck. Her tongue twirls around the shell of his ear in the way she knows he likes, in the way that has him buckling.

“Don’t you want to play with me?” she asks in the sexiest, sultriest voice he’s ever heard from her.

He hardens in his jeans, hips thrusting towards her by their own volition. He groans and nuzzles the side of her face. She was going to kill him.

He’s about to give in, about to drag her to the bed, pin her down, and take her in ways he hasn’t been able to in months. His hand grips her wrist in preparation to do so.

Yet, there is still that Scully-proofed part of his brain, a rational, logical side that exists in there somewhere, that tells him he shouldn’t, that he should stop this before it escalates and they both regret it. It’s a part he listens to.

“Scully,” he says as her hands begin undoing his belt.

“Hmm?” she hums, happy and uncaring. In this moment, he’s envious of her, envious of her blasé.

“George Hale,” he says softly.

Her hands fall away and she looks up at him. Her eyes are wide and mouth fallen open slightly, like she too has just been lifted from a spell. He, too, releases his grip on her.

“You said we should talk,” he says with a quirk of a smile. He reaches behind him and flicks on the light.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Talking was never a strong point of theirs. It was always much easier to fuck and forget.

They sit on Mulder’s bed. Scully plays with the blanket, Mulder plays with a Rubix Cube. He’s almost completed it when Scully begins talking.

“You spent weeks ignoring me.”

The last column left and Mulder loses the energy to complete it. It puts it back on the shelf and sighs.

“You only bothered with me when it suited you.” She reels off, the hurt in her voice becoming more transparent with each syllable. “I felt used, most of the time. Just something warm and real in your bed.” She stands up, moving to the window and crossing her arms, not looking at him. “I don’t like feeling used, Mulder.” She bows her head and sniffles.

He hadn’t meant for her to feel that way. He just…

“Scully—”

Scully spins around, dropping her arms to her side. “So, your turn, Mulder.” She sits down again. “What do you want to say?”

Mulder swallows, his eyes searching the floor for answers. He had stuff he wanted to say but he was caught up in the how to say it.

He looks at Scully who waits expectantly and he turns away.

“It’s like you’re not around anymore,” he begins slowly. He hears her suck in a breath and exhale. “Like, you’re always busy with tests or studying or something and it’s not like…” His foot knocks into the bedframe with frustration. He’s shit at talking and his head was beginning to hurt. Can they forget this and just go back to the fucking?

He feels her thumb against his hand. The shock of her touch momentarily pausing his frustration as he twists to look at her. She smiles.

“It’s not like what?” she prods gently.

He focuses on her hand, on the hypnotising motion of her thumb soothing up and down his hand.

“It’s not like last year, or the year before. That was fun.” And new, and exciting. He saw her more times than he didn’t, they were attached to each other. But then senior year happened and he began not seeing her as much. His obsession with her dwindled as he fixated on other things.

Mulder frowns, thinking back to what she had said.

“Did you really feel used by me?”

She bites her lip and nods.

He looks away, feeling shitty he ended up treating her that way.

The bed creaks as Scully moves closer, grasping his hand properly in her own.

“Hey,” she calls gently. “Don’t feel guilty for it.”

Mulder smiles, feeling somewhat better. Scully rests her head against his arm and after a second of hesitation, Mulder leans his own head against the top of hers.

“I’m glad we talked,” she says.

Mulder nods. “Me, too,” he agrees. “But where do we go from now?”

She lifts her head and Mulder moves his own out the way. “I think we’re in a good place,” she says.

Mulder is unsure what that means exactly.

“But are we still on a break or?”

Scully dips her head, smiling. A blush creeps up to her face, something he hasn’t seen since that long conversation discussing their kinks. It reminds him of how shy they used to be with each other.

“The way you kissed me in that bar earlier told me I didn’t want to be on a break anymore.” She looks up at him through her eyelashes.

The biggest smile opens across Mulder’s face. “I can kiss you like that again if you want me to.”

Scully smiles, unable to help herself, and nods.

He grabs her in a similar manner as he did in the bar, their lips attaching, tongue invading, he fists her hair, keeping her glued to him. Scully catches up, her hands wrapping around the base of his neck. She leans back, allowing herself to fall onto the bed, Mulder falling on top of her.

He holds himself up so as not to crush her. He pulls his mouth away and begins an assault on her neck, heading downwards without any nagging thoughts nor feelings that they shouldn’t be doing this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...um...ahh....
> 
> I have never written anything like this before. The idea was kinda random actually but it was something I wanted to try. This series is my way of getting more comfortable with smut and what better way to do that then to write some BDSM. Yeah, it's sub!scully and dom!mulder and it involves ropes, wands, dildos, and crops so if that is not your thing I would just skip this chapter. I'd ask you to tell me what you think but I'm kinda scared. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Do what you want with this.

Scully adjusts herself on the bed, trying to subtly find some kind of relief in the position she’s been forced to wait in, to place a foot underneath her or anything.

Need swirls in her lower stomach. Wetness pooling as the clamps pinch her nipples. The consistent pain making her feel drowsy.

She watches as Mulder methodically moves about the room with an air of detachment; lowering the blind, switching on the lamp, and turning on the radio to play on a low volume. It’s all to comfort her, Scully thinks with a smile. His care for her will never cease to amaze her.

Mulder stands at the edge of the bed. “Come here,” he says softly, gesturing her with his hand.

Scully crawls on her knees towards him. She smiles up at him, feeling drunk on pleasure and love and adoration already. His fingers comb through her curls, brushing the strands out the way and behind her ear. Scully’s eyes close, focusing on the feel of his hand in her hair then the light pain surging through her nipples. She reopens them when his fingers leave the tresses and his hands grip the hem of her- _his_ \- t-shirt. He moves the shirt upwards and Scully complies, lifting her arms as her naked, buzzing body is revealed to him.

Mulder chucks the material away before returning his focus back to Scully. His gaze lingers on the harden peaks caught between the prongs. Scully follows his stare and leans back on her palms, pushing her chest towards him and giving her breasts a small shake, inviting him to touch them.

He doesn’t, however. Instead, his fingers tuck under her chin, lifting up her head and his mouth descends on hers. Kissing her slowly, savouring the feel, his tongue presses against her lips, seeking entry and Scully grants him so, tongue slipping inside her mouth, making a home, playing with her own. Scully shuts her eyes again, succumbing to the feeling of being loved and cherished.

Slowly, Mulder retreats, pressing kisses in a downwards path all the way to her breasts. He kneels, letting Scully tower above him. His hands wrap around her thighs as he nuzzles the side of her breast, pressing a kiss to it.

“My baby…” he mumbles and Scully’s chest tightens at the sound of the endearment.

His target reached, Mulder finally begins devoting his attention to her chest. His teeth scrape and lightly bite the skin before soothing the mark with his tongue. He peppers kisses across her right breast, swirling his tongue around her areola. Her nipple hardens painfully in its clamp and she lets out an audible gasp when he sucks it into his mouth, hands grasping and pulling on his hair while he tongues the exposed areas.

Mulder releases her, pressing a kiss to her nipples before mirroring his method on the other one. By the time he’s done, Scully is a mewling mess and when she rubs her thighs together she can feeling the evidence of it between her legs.

Mulder smiles, eyeing up that area. He brings his hand towards her curls, skimming along her outer lips with his fore finger. Her eyes shutting, Scully thrusts her hips, trying to get him to slip inside.

“I bet you’re really wet, aren’t you?”

Scully nods, biting her lip as Mulder takes his finger away. There were two rules to this little arrangement: she had to take everything he threw at her as best she could and she couldn’t say ‘no’.

Mulder stands up again. Picking up the chain between the clamps, he tugs Scully closer to the edge of the bed with them before dropping the chain. Scully looks up at him through half-lidded eyes.

“You definitely sure about this?” Mulder asks. He trails his fingers up and down her arm.

Scully nods, shivering at his touch.

“I need to hear it, Scully.”

“Yes,” she says more weakly than she intended to but she wants this, she knows she does.

“What’s your safe word?”

“Einstein.”

Mulder smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Good girl.” His fingers play with the ends of her hair. “I’m gonna get the stuff, okay?” he whispers. “You play with yourself for a bit, yeah?”

She nods and Mulder boops her nose. She watches him head up the stairs to the main house, her fingers sliding through her folds when she hears the basement door shut.

Mulder was right, she was wet. Very wet, from the ministrations, from anticipation of what’s to come. Her clit beneath her finger, rotating clockwise, much needed relief soaring through her. Her other hand comes up to play with her tits, squeezing them and pulling the chain like Mulder had done. She exhales, her hips thrusting against her hand. Just a little longer and she’d be there, just a little more…

“Stop.”

Her hand stills but she still applies pressure to her clit. Eyes opening, she sees Mulder standing near the steps holding a box. She also sees that her little show hadn’t left him completely unaffected, a bulge tenting the front of his joggers.

“Move your hand,” he tells her, walking towards the bed and placing down the box.

Reluctantly, Scully does as she’s told.

Mulder’s hands touch her body, cupping her breasts.

“These okay?” he asks thumbs running over the clamps. “Not too painful?”

“They’re good,” says Scully.

“Good.” He fishes in the box he brought in, taking out its contents. Scully makes note of it: her wand, her dildo, the ropes, and an item that doesn’t belong to her- the crop.

It’s that last item that gives her pause. She looks from the crop to Mulder. It was something they had discussed but seeing it in the flesh made her stomach turn.

And Mulder, ever observant, notices.

“Here, give me your arm.”

Hesitantly, her arm stretches out towards him. Mulder picks up the crop and slaps it against her wrist. The feeling has her gasping but overall, it wasn’t bad.

“Einstein if you want me to stop using it, okay?”

Scully nods, watching the faint red mark appear on her wrist.

“Anything else you worried about?”

She looks at the other items and shakes her head.

“Let’s start then.”

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She feels vulnerable, exposed. Lying on her chest with her ass in the air, legs spread. The ropes blind her wrists to her ankles, her ankles to the bed. She hadn’t seen what Mulder was doing, just felt the bind tightening around her. Her wrists have a bit of give, Mulder hadn’t wanted them too tight, but she can’t slip free, Mulder would have to untie her.

She feels good, feels safe. The restraints turning her on even more. She was ready.

His fingertips against the sole of her foot, solely he drags them down, ball to heel. His other hand copying on the other foot. The sensation causes her foot to flex, a small giggle to escape. He gives one squeeze to her feet then climbs onto the bed, the mattress creaking beneath them.

Scully exhales, focusing on her breathing as Mulder roughly grabs her ass cheeks in his hands, short nails digging into the skin. He slaps them hard once, twice, making an unexpected hitch in her breathing.

The pain wilting away, Mulder’s hand moves lower down. Her eyes slowly close as she feels his fingers brush through her folds, lighting up the sensitive flesh,

Mulder gasps. “How long have you been like this for?”

_Since we began,_ Scully thinks. A finger is inserted into her and she pushes back, wiggling trying to get him deeper.

The crop collides with her ass, as unexpected as the slap was, the action having her stopping what she was doing, fists clenching.

“I asked you a question.”

Scully swallows, finding her throat to be dry. She licks her lips, she breathing already sounding irregular.

“Since we started,” she tells him.

He rewards her answer by thrusting two fingers in and out of her. Scully groans, beginning to move her hips in tandem to his thrusting and if Mulder has any complaints about it, he is silent. He moves up onto his knees, his t-shirt brushing against her lower back and ass. She almost yelps at the feeling of his tongue in her folds, coating his way through her wetness all the way down to her clit. His fingers have stopped moving as he sucks the bud into his mouth and pull out all together when his tongue runs over it. Pleasure coursing through her, more wetness gushing to the forefront. She is wetter than she’s ever been with anyone before.

Delirious, the air feels fantastic against her, the cold hitting her exposed flesh, Scully can’t help but grind against nothing. Mulder stills her hips however, sliding the crop against her ass.

“You’re gonna take ten of them, understand?”

She nods, agreeing to anything so long as his mouth goes back on her.

“Yes!” she cries out.

“And you’re gonna count out loud.”

She nods.

“Then we’ll see about down there, okay?”

She nods again, utters, “Okay.”

Scully clenches her fists, preparing herself as the first hit comes down. Lighter than the one he gave her before.

“One,” he says, reminding her to count.

“One,” she parrots.

The second slap on her other cheek, slightly harder.

“Two…” he says, his voice having an edge to it.

“Two.”

The third, the fourth, five. Each slap getting harder and forceful. By the sixth her ass cheeks are stinging her cunt soaked and her hands have half-moon marks from her nails.

“Eight,” she barely mutters out, eyes half-closed and head lolled to the side.

There’s a pause and Scully wonders if it’s over. Her body relaxes, posture falling. The pain in her nipples returning now her ass had stopped getting spanked. She is drunk and drowsy.

A slap against her cunt has all that changing. Scully is recharged, ignited, her eyes widening as she yells out.

“Nine!”

Satisfied, Mulder holds the crop higher and with enough force he can muster, brings it down against her. The leather smacks against skin, a giant red mark beginning to bloom.

“Ten,” Scully breathes out, feeling her ass throb as Mulder chucks the crop to the side.

There are no words of praise, Mulder is silent and Scully can’t help but feel a little robbed. That is, unlike, she hears the sound of her vibrator clicking on, it’s vibrations filling up the room.

Scully perks up, licks her dry lips, and adjusts herself, spreading her legs a little wider. Mulder hums an approval and presses the vibrator against her.

It’s just pure pleasure rushing through her body. The pain in her nipples and ass subsides greatly as the only thing she can focus on is the vibrations rippling through her.

Mulder massages her clit, little groans escaping her mouth again, his hand soothing gently over her reddened ass.

“That’s it, baby girl,” he coos. “This is all for you.”

His words spew her on and she feels a heaviness beginning to build inside her. Rocking to the motion, she tries to bring the wand back to her clit but Mulder keeps it away, running it up and down her labia a couple of times.

Then it switches off and is tossed to the side.

On alert, Scully listens out for sounds of what Mulder is doing. A bottle is uncapped, the sound of something being squirted. She turns to head and tries to see but her hair blocks her sight. She can make out Mulder holding a bottle and the blue object she knows is the dildo. Mulder notices her looking and smiles.

“You want to watch?” he asks and climbs up the bed, tucking the strands of hair behind her ear. He moves back to the end of the bed and shuffles forward a bit so Scully has full view of his hand lubing up the dildo. He moves again, behind her this time, and his fingers return to her cunt, spreading her wetness around and circling two fingers around her hole. He plunges in, stretching her, getting her ready. When he pulls his fingers out, she tries to chase after him, clenching around him to keep him put.

Mulder just laughs. “So needy,” he chuckles.

The dildo positioned at her entrance, Mulder pushes it in. She releases a breath it slides in easily. A gift from Mulder in freshmen year. As close to his size as the shop had, it was a great substitute when Mulder was unavailable during the summer. It usually wasn’t as good as the real thing.

Now, though, it’s like heaven inside her. Mulder hits angles she has never been able too before. He pushes it upwards, the tip scraping across her g-spot over and over again. Her string of moans turn into strings of ‘oh my god’.

“You like that?” Mulder asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Scully answers in a voice that doesn’t sound like hers. Her body begins to tingle, fingers and toes curling and uncurling. She grinds against the dildo as Mulder pistons it in and out of her.

She is lost in the pleasure of it the feel of the wand against her has her jumping. He racks up the intensity and pins it to her clit all the while still thrusting the dildo in and out of her.

The pressure begins to build, surging higher and higher and Scully knows she doesn’t have long left.

“Can I come?” Her voice is higher pitched, straining against the onslaught of pleasure.

“No,” answers Mulder. He keeps up the same punishing thrust, the same intensity level.

And Scully is unable to stop her hips, stop the mounting pressure. She asks again, unable to stop the tears coming to her eyes.

“Can I come, please?”

“No.”

It still builds.

“Please!” she almost screams.

Mulder takes a while to reply all the while unrelenting below. The pressure becomes too much and Scully is about to come with or without his permission until finally the sacred words are said.

“You can come,” he says with an air of disinterested and detachment.

Scully doesn’t care, however, everything comes crashing together as her walls clench and clench until all the tension is let go and finally, for the first time tonight, she comes.

Tears staining her cheeks, she melts into the bedcovers, her breaths a spluttering mess, her brain all foggy. She expects Mulder to stop but he keeps going. She tries to move away from the wand, her clit overstimulated. Mulder notices her moves and turns it off, placing it beside him.

“I want you to come again.” He kneels up on the bed, half leaning over her to apply more pressure to the thrusts.

“I can’t,” she cries.

“You can and you will.”

She tries to wipe her tears on the bedding. The side of her face sweaty with hair sticking to her. No doubt her mascara was running down her face. She probably looked a mess.

“You wanted to come, you’re coming.” His voice has a no-arguments sound to it.

He picks up the wand, turning it on again and pressing it to her clit once more. Scully sniffles, focusing on the feeling ripping through her body. She was tired and just wanted to fall asleep but she tells herself one more, just one more and it’ll stop. She has it in her.

The build up comes quicker this time and she lets it happen. Climbing higher and higher before a familiar sensation comes over her, one not encountered often, but familiar enough to know what’s going to happen. The urge to pee.

“Come,” says Mulder. He rips away the wand and the dildo and out comes a gush of liquid, pooling onto the covers.

She is numb. Wasted and exhausted, she can barely keep her eyes open.

“Well done, baby,” Mulder praises. She feels the ropes be released from the bed, his hands sliding against her wrists to free her limbs, then go to the other side to free the other. Her body feels like jelly as he turns her around, releasing her nipples. Blood floods back to them and she breathes out as they begin to tingle pleasantly.

“You were amazing,” he says, pressing kisses to lips and nose and just about every other area of her face he can reach.

Her eyes open just enough to see the bulge still straining against his pants.

“You didn’t come,” she says her voice croaky and saw.

“Don’t worry about me.” He cradles her against his chest, soothing his hand through her hair, combing out the tangles with his fingers.

“I wanna make you come,” she whines reaching for him.

Mulder gently grabs her wrists, stopping her.

“Okay, okay. But let me get you a drink first.”

Scully nods and he shuffles off the bed, disappearing up the steps and through the doors again.

Scully flops down, her body still buzzing with tonight’s activities. Her brain was frazzled and she was beyond exhaustion but Mulder deserved to come and she would hazard a guess as to say he won’t last long.

Mulder returns a cup of water in his hands and helps Scully sit up. She takes the glass, beginning to gulp it down.

“Slowly,” Mulder cautions.

In a matter of seconds the glass is drained.

Mulder shucks his t-shirt off, his joggers and boxers following and lays down on the bed. Completely hard and almost pointing straight ahead, Scully settles on sucking him off, her lips encasing him whilst hand plays with her hair. As predicted, it doesn’t take him long before he’s spurting all the way down her throat.

She crawls back up to him, a sleepy smile plastered across her face, and curls against his chest. Her hand splayed in his chest hair while his finds home at the top of her head, rubbing soothing motions over her scalp.

“Did you like that?” he asks.

Scully nods, her eyes closed, ready to succumb to sleep.

“Good. I’m glad.” He kisses the top of her head.

Before she falls asleep, a thought passes through Scully’s mind. Her eyes reopen and she looks up at him.

“We can switch, though, right?” she asks.

A bewildered smile crosses Mulder’s lips.

“You want to have a go at being the dominating one?”

Scully nods, biting her lip, unsure whether he didn’t think she was capable.

“Of course you can,” he answers and presses a kiss against her forehead.

Scully lays back down, resuming her original position. Her eyes close and she submits herself to sleep, her body sated and very much loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder wakes Scully up with some middle-of-the-night sex before falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just basic smut, nothing kinky this time. If anyone has any prompts or suggestions feel free to let me know.

Pleasure blooms through her stomach, her hips moving against the friction on their own accord.

She hadn’t quite woken up fully yet, her brain still half-asleep, the feeling intensified as her body begins to tune in with the real world. She pushes back, moaning, feeling Mulder’s hard-on straining against her ass as his fingers continue their anti-clockwise rotation on her clit.

Her eyes open, half-lidded with the desire that surges through her body. She stretches, back arching, before she settles down back into Mulder’s arms.

“That feels amazing,” she croaks, throat dry from sleeping.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he mutters.

Scully doesn’t mind it, it was an incredible way to wake up anyway. Her eyes close and she focuses on the building tension, moaning the harder he touches her.

His cock poised at her entrance, Scully is overcome with the need to see him. She places a hand on his thigh, stilling his movements, and shifts to look at him.

“I want to be on top,” she tells him.

Mulder complies, his hands leaving her body as he rolls onto his back. Scully follows, lifting herself over his body, straddling his hips.

She holds him beneath her, looking into his eyes as she sinks onto him all the way down, her body stretching to accommodate him.

She lets out a breath, brushes his hair out of his eyes before her hands come to rest on her chest. Hips beginning to move, she starts with a slow rise and fall.

Mulder’s hands are everywhere; her thighs, her hips, cupping her tits.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispers, his thumbs worrying her nipples.

Scully moans, head falling back as she begins to move her hips quicker, pleasure zip-zapping around her body. She feels gorgeous, and beautiful, and every other word Mulder has ever told her. She’s never been with anyone who’s made her believe that she could be those things.

His thumb moves from her breast, fumbling for the little bud and continuing his earlier ministrations.

Scully shudders above him, feeling every bump and ridge of him inside. She’s glad they decided to forego condoms, she felt there was nothing better than just the raw feel of him inside her.

She reaches her climax much quicker than expected, cresting over the top and shattering around him in haggard breaths. She falls forward, the post-orgasm feeling descending upon her. Mulder grabs her hips, thrusting against her the last few times, emptying into her with a grunt.

Her eyes closed, ready to sleep, feeling him softening inside her. Scully nuzzles his neck with her nose.

“How was that?” Mulder asks her.

She smiles, the afterglow beginning to take hold of her now and lull her back to sleep.

“Wonderful,” she mutters.

He presses a kiss to her forehead then sets about moving her leg, situating her in a more comfortable position.

Scully doesn’t fight it, she flops beside him, wrapping around him, attaching herself to him, his body warm and comforting.

She’s on the edge of sleep when his voice sounds through the thick cloud.

“I love you so much, Scully.”

She falls asleep before she gets the chance to say it back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder asks Scully an important question.

She collapses onto the pillow, her bones feeling like jelly and her body humming pleasantly, Mulder’s come leaking out of her.

Mulder manages to crash to the side of her, his face stuck in a closed-mouth smile. He reaches out, drawing a line along her from the top of her nose all the down.

Scully smiles happily, breathing out heavily as her breath regulates, post-coital glow spreading through her body. Her eyes close and she’s ready to fall back asleep before someone’s stomach has other ideas.

She giggles, moving up to rest on her elbows. Another growling sound emits from Mulder’s stomach and she leans over him, lips millimetres from his.

“I’ll make us some breakfast.” She closes the gap between them to peck his lips. Mulder tries to chase her, to claim her lips properly but Scully pulls away, giggling. His eyes remain lazily on her as she reaches down for his discarded t-shirt, covering her body with it.

After a pit stop to the bathroom to clean herself up, Scully sets on making the breakfast. She wasn’t the greatest cook but her food was edible and eggs, bacon, and toast wasn’t exactly rocket science. She turns on the hob and starts lining the pan with strips of bacon. She’s cracking the egg when Mulder wanders into the kitchen.

“What’s cooking, good-looking?”

She tosses him a dirty look and Mulder laughs loudly, walking towards her.

“Too cheesy?” he asks, situating himself behind her. His arm wrap around her waist, head coming to rest on her shoulder. Scully leans against him, shutting her eyes and falling back into his warmth.

He starts by pressing kisses to clothed shoulder, her cheek, making her giggle again as his morning stubble scratches against her skin. Things change, though, when he begins nuzzling her neck, pressing kisses to it, biting it. Scully lets out a soft sigh as his erection presses into her lower back, hands making their way to the soft skin under her t-shirt.

“I thought you were hungry?” she says, moaning as his lips stuck a particularly sensitive part of her neck.

“I’ve got something better to eat.” He switches off the hob and starts pushing her towards the counter. Scully has no protests, she hoists herself onto the countertop. His lips claim hers, his tongue seeking entry into her mouth. Her hands grip the hem of her t-shirt, intending on pulling it off her body but Mulder’s hands wrap gently around her wrists, halting her movements.

“Keep it on,” he tells her, beginning to move downwards. “I like you wearing it.”

She breaths out an okay that trails off into a louder moan as he sucks her nipples through the material, giving attention to one before moving onto the other.

She feels herself growing wetter as he continues downwards, her fingers playing with his hair as he lifts the hem of her shirt. He shuffles her nearer to the edge of the counter and Scully opens her legs slightly wider.

“Good girl,” Mulder praises, nipping at the inside of her thigh. He nuzzles through her curls at the junction of her thighs, his nose bumping into her clit, spending sparks of pleasure through her body. They’ve barely began but her hips are already starting to grind.

“Mulder…” she whines, her fingers closing around the short strands.

His hand comes round to spread her open and Scully breathes out in slow, controlled breaths then his mouth descends on her, tongue lapping her up. She fights to keep her thighs open, head falling against the cupboard. His tongue finds her clit, worry the little bud before bringing it into his mouth. Pleasure shoots through her and when she feels two fingers slipping inside her, her hand tries to find something to hold onto.

Mulder hums, his fingers starting to pump in and out of her slowly while his tongue and teeth gives its undivided attention to her clit.

Her fingers pull on his hair and in her pleasure-riddled brain there’s a thought that maybe she’s pulling too hard but then he’s gently biting her clit like she’s seen him do to sunflower seeds, her muscles clench around his fingers as he inserts a third and she stops caring about anything, just submits herself to the sensations below.

Mulder pulls his mouth away and they make eye-contact. She can see her juices covering her face, watches the way his hand pumps in and out of her. It turns her on even more, has her grinding her hips even harder.

“Yeah, that’s it baby,” Mulder coaxes. His mouth dives back in but rather than resuming licking, he presses a simple kiss to her engorged clit.

Scully’s unsure whether it was the cherry on top or just the unadulterated sweetness of it but it has her toppling over the edge, her hips jerking as she spasms around him.

Mulder stands and it’s only then does Scully become aware she’s been clutching his hair the whole time.

“Sorry,” she apologises, blushing and looking away.

Mulder tucks his fingers beneath her chin and turns her head back towards him.

“Baby, you can pull my hair as hard as you like when I’m between your legs.” She smiles and he kisses her again, tasting herself on his tongue.

His cock, now freed, prods at her entrance before slipping inside and finding a home. She doesn’t come again but his come inside her for the second time that morning satisfies her enough.

“So, breakfast,” Mulder says turning back to the hob. He switches it back on, rewarming the food.

“I was doing that.”

The bread is tossed towards her unexpectedly and she just manages to catch it.

“You can be Chief Commander of the Toast,” says Mulder tending to the eggs and bacon.

Scully laughs, rolling her eyes and reaching over to put the bread into the toaster.

When the food is finished, Mulder serves both portions on the one plate. He stands between Scully’s legs, ripping strips of bacon and egg off and feeding her to it despite Scully’s protests.

“I can feed myself, you know.”

“My kitchen, my rules.”

He gives the final bits of food to her and tucks his head beneath her chin.

“I don’t want you to go,” he says.

Her hand brushes up his arm. “It’s only for one for month.”

“Too long.” He stands to his full height, taking hold of her hand and interlacing their fingers. “You should move in here with me.”

Scully laughs not unkindly, squeezing his hand.

“I practically live with you in college. Frohike’s gonna start charging me rent.”

Mulder shrugs his shoulders. “I’ll get to see you all the time then.”

The idea of moving in together has came up before but even then Scully protested it, worried they’re relationship would suffer, they would grow bored of each other, if they were constantly around each other. She can’t ignore feeling down whenever she has to go back home, however, or how wonderful it would be to go to sleep and wake up every day beside him. Their relationship was also close to three years old and the sex had yet to grow boring or waver.

She grasps his face, running her thumbs over his lips and making him look at her.

“I’m not saying no,” she says slowly. “Just let me think about it.”

Mulder nods but he still looked a little down.

“It’s a big jump, Mulder.”

He nods again. “I know. I know.” He reaches forward, pecking her lips like she had done earlier.

Scully jumps down from the counter, taking his hand and leading them over to the couch to enjoy her final day with him before she had to go back home.


End file.
